NO TIME LEFT Chapter 1
by ButtonNBunny
Summary: 'What if Zombies took over vocaloid and turned everyone to zombies, Will the twins survive or die, and maybe find some romance at the same time'
1. Chapter 1

NO TIME LEFT

Chapter 1. The beginning

The beginning It started just like any other day in the life of our two characters...

14 years old twins Rin and Len were having a peaceful day relaxing in their house, for what they knew there was chaos rising just next door. They could hear the screams coming from just outside their house. Both Rin and Len were curious, so they looked outside their window. They were both shocked when they was someone lying over a person, Rin screamed to Len that they needed to help them, that they may have gotten into truble, so Len opened the door and the person turned to him, It was no person... it was a corpse, half eaten and their eyes were white.

Len quickly ran inside and locked the door.  
Rin turned to Len and asked "Did you help them?"  
Len quickly shook his head as a sign no, " Rin stay away from the windows and doors "we need to get out of here!" he screamed.  
Rin looked at him as if he was mad, "huh? why?" she asked,

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door,  
"L-Len?" Rin asked.  
Len held Rin and said "It's not humans... It's zombies"  
Rin looked Len with shocked look on ther face and said: "zombies-"  
before she could continue the window crashed and a corpse looked in.  
Rin looked at the corpse with afraid look and shocked eyes, then screamed "ZOMBIE!"  
Len quickly and took the nearest tool that was a pen,  
"LEN! YOU CAN'T FIGHT A ZOMBIE WITH A PEN!" Rin screamed.  
The zombie come closer and Len stabbed the zombie in the eye.  
The zombie fell down and didin't move. Then... CRASH! Len and Rin stared at the now open door in shock, Len took Rin's hand and started to run upstairs. When they came upstairs Len quickly locked the door, it wouldn't keep them safe for long...

"L-Len" Rin's voice made him look at her, she looked out the window and Len come closer and did the same,  
They could see humans that ran for their life, but soon ended up getting eaten, soon was the street full with zombies.  
Len turned to Rin and saw tears runned down her cheeks, Len hugged Rin tight as Rin started to sob into his shoulder.  
"shhh" was all he said, then a punch come at the door. "Rin, get some hot clothes while I get some food" Len said.

Rin nodded and ran to the other side of the room. Len reached for the bat he had in this room as Rin got the warm clothes, Len put it in a backpack with some candy bars.  
Rin came a min later with warm clothes in her arms, Len took them and lied it in the backpack too.  
They knew that they had little time before the zombies eventually broke in and came after them, so they had to be fast.  
Len took Rin's hand and opened a window, and jumped out, Rin did the same as Len jumped into the tree in their backyard.  
When Rin come she slipped and almost fell, Len grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, soon did Rin felt something grabbed her. It was a zombie's arm and looked down, the zombie had grabbed her leg and she screamed and kicked.

Len finally pulled Rin up and asked "RIN! are you ok?"  
she nodded and Len grabbed her leg, he looked all over her leg for bite mark but didin't see any,  
"C'mon Rin" he said and she nodded.  
Soon they both was out the tree and sneaked pass so they could escape. They got off the tree jumping to the ground hoping to make a run to safety as soon as posible,even if they both knew no matter where they hide and run to, there was no safety from this zombie attack...

When they reached the end of the town it was night time and Len pulled his arm around Rin, "Len..." her soft voice made him blush a bit,  
"I-is this the end?" she asked,  
Len was still for a second and then turned to Rin. "No this is just the beginning".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Friends or enemies?

It has been a week since everything started, Len and Rin walked at the edge of the road looking for surviving humans; yet no luck.

"Rin..." Len said,

Rin turned to him and asked

"What is it Onii-kun?"

Len looked around and then saw something, "there!" he said.

Rin turned and saw a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes just like Rin's.

Len harden his grip around the bat and walked closer, the boy turned and looked at Len then at Rin.

"Humans" He said in shock,

Len hid Rin behind his back and said "yes, we are humans" the boy looked at Len and then at Rin, he grinned "what are your names?" he asked,

Len made his grip around Rin tighter and said

"I'm Len Kagamine, this is my sister Rin Kagamine" Len gave a glare and asked

"what's yours?" The boy laughed and said

"My name is Rinto Kagami" Rin looked at him and asked

"How did you survive?" He looked at Rin and said

"With this" then he took a gun of his belt, Rinto pulled out two more guns out of his bag and threw them to Rin and Len, then told them

"I think you'll need this, those are some hardcore zombies out there, you're going to need them, that bat won't do a thing to them"

Rin didn't catch the gun as it fell on the ground making a bang meaning that it shot. All of a sudden there was a loud growling noise coming closer.

"Oh no, the zombies must have heard the bang... IDIOT!" He screamed at Rin. Len grabbed Rin away from Rinto and screamed "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Soon there was more zombies and they were coming closer and closer,

Rinto screamed

"WE MUST HURRY!"

Len looked at him and said

"WHY WOULD WE COME WITH YOU?!"

Rinto glared at him and said

"If you wanna be one of them, fine!" then he started to run away,

"L-Len... follow him!" Rin screamed,

Len saw the zombies coming closer and he started to run with Rin.

"Len, the zombies are catching up to us!" Rin screamed, afraid

"Just run... Don't look back" He screamed back.

Soon it was night time and the zombies didn't follow them, they found a large building and walked inside, Len grabbed the gun and looked around,

"Soo you guys have survived?" they heard one voice behind them,

They both quickly turned and faced Rinto,

"Yes we've survived, I didn't think you cared, since haven't done anything to help us back there" Len said in a pissed off attitude,

Rinto just laughed in front of Len then said

"We are under a zombie attack, it's every creature for itself" Rinto looked at Rin and grinned

"You know what..."

Len grabbed Rin and pulled her close behind his back,

"What?" He asked,

Rinto grinned and said "I haven't seen a living girl since the attack"

Rin whimpered in fear and Len grabbed her tight

"Don't you dare to touch her!" he screamed,

Rinto laughed and said "Fine i won't do anything"

Rin shacked behind Len's back and Len hugged her tightly,

"We'll stay here for the night" said Rinto.

Len turned to him and asked "we?" Rinto grinned and said

"Its safer here if you guys stay with me"

Len groaned and said "Fine"

Rinto smiled and said "Rin's room is there" he pointed at a room,

Rin looked at the room and asked

"Ok come then Len" she said as she pulled him into the room,

"Wait!" Rinto said. Len and Rin turned to him and he said

"You can't sleep together"

Rin raised an eyebrow and Len asked

"Why?" Rinto walked up to them, with hair covering his face until he finally spoke "How come I have to stay away from her and you can just go march in there and sleep with her? Alone...?"

Len glared at him and said "I don't want Rin to get hurt"

Rinto looked at him and said "Have you forgotten I gave you those guns to protect yourselves, do I really look like someone that'd hurt her? Probably the last human girl?" Len looked at Rinto with a serious look and said "yes, you do"

Rinto saw the anger in Len's eyes so he decided it would be best for him to leave it, for now...

And so our characters went to sleep, yet unsure about the dangers that await them.

A few hours later Len woke up and looked over where Rin was. The sunshine hit him in the eyes so he knew it was morning. Suddenly they heard noise coming from outside...

"Rin! Wake up" Len screamed shaking Rin's body,

"Huh?" said Rin as she slowly woke up,

"They've finally caught up to us" said Len.

Rinto came blasting trough the door "Thank goodness you're awake, the zombies have found us"

"I know" Len said standing up

"We need to go"

Rin stood up and yelled

"I'm tired of running! We need to do something, they're just going to keep following us till they get us and we die! I'd rather die fighting than be a coward!'' Rinto just nodded and said "She's right, I say we start fighting''

Len sighed seeing there was no way to make them change their minds and looked trough the window towards the zombie, then turned and said

"It's only one zombie, I can't see it clearly but I think we can take it"

Rinto nodded and went downstairs to prepare himself to shoot the zombie. He loaded this gun and aimed. Len took Rin's hand and they went downstairs, but as soon as they got there, there was a dead HUMAN body in front of the doorstep.

Rin gasped as Len just ran to Rinto yelling,

"That wasn't a zombie, it was a human!"

Rinto wiped some blood that splashed on to his clothing when he shot him, and said with a grin

"I wasn't taking any chances"

Both Rin and Len backed away from Rinto with shocked expression on their faces.

Rinto walked up to them and asked "why are you backing away?"

Rin screamed "Y-You... YOU KILLED AN HUMAN!"

Rinto grinned and said "well, what if he was bitten? Was about to turn?"

Len took Rin's arm and walked away,

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Rinto screamed,

"We are leaving! Rin!" said Len as he pulled Rin away.

Rinto raised his gun and pointed it at Len, "you think i would let you leave with the only living girl?"

Before Rinto pressed the tie Rin pulled Len out the way and the bullet hit her leg,

"AHH!" Rin screamed in pain as she fell down,

Len looked at Rinto and ther runned to Rin "RIN!" he screamed,

Rinto grined and said "Look what you made me do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Rin is alive

Len walked pass some stores looking into the window after food.

When he passed one of the stores he heard a scream, he turned around and saw a old lady trying to run for her life and zombies was around her, Len really wanted to help her but he couldn't, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

He walked away when he heard her scream in pain when the zombies bit her. He walked into a shop and locked the door.

Bingo!

In that store it had some leftover food and medicine, Len quickly took everything he could take and put it into a plastic bag he had found, then runned out from the store.

When Len come into the woods he climbed up on a big tree and said "Rin? I'm back" Then he saw Rin sleeping on the same place like she did before he went out for looking for food.

''Hng... L-Len?'' Rin had woken up.

Len smiled and said

"Feeling better yet?" Rin nodded then replied

"My leg still hurts but I feel better... did you find something this time?"

she said in an insecure voice

Len took the food from the bag, ''Yeah it's not much, but this may feed us for a couple of days" then he showed her the food.

Rin nodded tiredly and then yawned, Len smiled "I also got some medicine for your leg" he said, Rin looked at him and said "Really?" Len nodded then took some medicine from the bag

"This might hurt.." Then he got some of the creamy medicine then gently put it her leg, Rin quietly screamed and tears started to come out of her eyes. "I-It hurts'' she said. "It's over soon" Len said as he started to stroke the medicine around her leg. When he was done Rin had stopped screaming and had fallen asleep.

Len smiled and kissed her forehead "sleep well my princess" then he falled asleep too.

Len woked up first and turned to Rin "Rin.." Rin groaned in her sleep. ''Rin we need to leave now" Rin open one eye and asked "why?" Len sighed and said "We can't stay in one place all the time... he might find us" Rin then nodded and remembered what happened for a couple of days ago...

~FlashBack~

Len held Rin close to him while saying "Stay awake Rin, you will be alright" over and over again to calm her down.

Rinto walked closer to them and said "look what you did Len, you killed her'' Len then screamed at him" I DIDN'T KILL HER! YOU DID!'' He grabbed Rin and lift her up in the princess style, and ran away from Rinto.

"COME BACK HERE!" Rinto screamed after them, but Len continued to run.

After hours of running, he ended up in the woods. He placed Rin down in the ground gently and said in a tired voice,

"Please Rin don't leave me" he started to cry and held her hand tight. He heard a groan and then he felt her hand hugging on his back.

He looked up and saw Rin with half open eyes, "L-Len.." she said. Len smiled and hugged her tight

"I-I thought I lost you'' Rin blushed a bit and hugged him back.

"L-Len I'm a bit hungry" she said slowly, Len said "alright" then he was about to take his backpack... then he remembered something... "Damn" he said.

Rin looked at him confusingly "Len what is it?" Len turned and looked at Rin "We left the backpack at the old building" Len said, Rin looked at him and said "T-Thats means that we don't have any clothes and food?" Len nodded and Rin looked down "I-It's my fault" tears come out of her eyes "it's all my fault!'' she started to cry.

Len hugged her tight and said in a calm voice "It's not your fault Rin, it's not your fault" he said, Rin cried for maybe half an hour and then she fell asleep.

~End of FlashBack~

Rin sighed and said "fine" Len lift Rin up and carried her on his back while he walked.

Rin looked around to see if there was any zombies was near them, luckily there was none, Len blushed a bit while he carried Rin on his back. After some minutes he felt Rin's breathe against his neck, blood filled his cheeks as he blushed and asked "Rin?" when she didn't reply he knew she had fallen asleep again, he smiled and continued to walking.

When it was night time Rin started to wake up and yawned "huh? How long I was asleep?'' she rubbed her eyes see where she is after she said that. Len smiled and said " just a couple of hours" Rin was quiet a while and said "sorry" she looked down and hides her face in Len's back.

Len blushed and said "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong" Rin mumbled "for falling asleep while looking after... them..." Len knew she didn't want to say zombies so she always saying somthing different like 'them' 'infected' 'walkers' e.t.c.

Len sighed and said "Rin-chan, it's ok. You did get shot in the leg before, soo you need rest" Rin had still her head hiden into Len's back while he conture to carry her on his back.

"B-but I want to help, not rest" she said, Len sighed "Rin... you NEED to rest!" he said loudly but not too loud.

Rin jumped on his loud voice, he never made his voice loud before, well sometimes but it was just when he was serious. Rin sighed and said "F-Fine but not now..-"

"Rin. rest. now" he said, Len really wanted Rin to rest soo she could be better soon, "If you resting your leg will be better" he said.

Rin sighed and said "fine, but wake me up if something happens" then she yawned and lied her head on his shoulder and soon falled asleep. Len smiled and said "Goodnight again dear sister" then gently kissed her forehead."

''


End file.
